<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hygge by T2Boy2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012971">Hygge</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/T2Boy2/pseuds/T2Boy2'>T2Boy2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Light And Love 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, F/F, F/M, Light and Love 2020, Taking care of loved ones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:55:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/T2Boy2/pseuds/T2Boy2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Honeymaren gets an unexpected visitor on Christmas eve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Light And Love 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hygge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„I don't know mum. I think we stay here. The weather is getting even worse and Elsa is pretty out of it. I hope that is ok?“ Maren asked her mother, quietly whispering into the phone so Elsa could not hear them.</p><p>„Of course darling, take good care of her. And Honeymaren! Tell her she always welcome at our home.“</p><p>Maren smiled. wincing slightly at the use of her full name.<br/>Her mother had a soft spot for Elsa right from the start, always saying 'this one is a keeper!'.<br/>And even though Maren had rolled her eyes at her mother she found herself agreeing the more time she spent with Elsa, falling more and more for this woman that had stumbled into her life almost a year and a half ago.<br/>Quite literally stumbled, to be honest. Her brother's huge dog, she had looked after for a few days, had decided to play Pongo, only to be way less smooth about it. The big beast had just run off after spotting Elsa, sitting peacefully on a park bench, reading, and smashed into her, dragging her to the ground, and slobbering all over her face.<br/>Maren had been so embarrassed, but Elsa had been so wonderful.</p><p>Elsa was wonderful.</p><p>Maren's heart suddenly felt too big for her chest, and even though she knew it had not been that long, and that she was totally and utterly wiped, smitten, head over heels, or whatever her family and friends had called it, she did not care.</p><p>Elsa was just wonderful!</p><p>And Maren would do all in her power to help.</p><p>„Of course mum, I tell her. Take care.“ she said and hung up, carefully walking through the hallway and entering the modest bathroom of her apartment.</p><p>It looked like Elsa had not moved from her position since Maren left to call her mother.<br/>With her pale legs were still close to her chest, her arms woven tightly around them, her forehead resting against her knees, Elsa looked so lost, so small, just like she had looked as Maren had opened her front door, wondering who in spirits name was mad enough to drive through this crazy weather, on Christmas eve no less, just to see her.<br/>Maren's eyes had grown big as Elsa stood there, only dressed in a way to thin, very fancy looking sweater, snow in her hair and on her clothes that already melted, soaking her through and dripping on the clean doormat.</p><p>There had been so many questions on Maren's mind, yet she only managed a surprised 'Elsa' before the taller woman took a step forward, her slender arms around Maren's neck, holding on tightly, her shoulders shaking in dry sobs.<br/>Maren had not asked anything, only returning the hug, closing the door, and upon realizing how wet and cold Elsa felt she carried her into the bathroom, helped her undress, and put her in the tube, ready to fight down all resistance. Elsa could be so weirdly stubborn when it came to accepting help but this time she didn't even say anything. She let Maren do whatever, only holding on to her whenever she had the opportunity.<br/>She was so strangely obedient, accepting without a fuss as Maren told her that she had to make a call, only asking in a tiny voice that almost broke Maren's heart if she would come back.<br/>'Of course! Of course, I come back.' Maren had answered, worried about the weirdly choice of words, and hurried to dial her parent's number, leaving the door to the bathroom open a little, so she could still hear if Elsa needed her.</p><p>Silently she picked up Elsa's completely drenched clothes, frowning as she walked to the sink.<br/>Nothing got that wet while walking the short distance from a car to her apartment complex, the parking lot was not even 20 steps from the door. One only got that soaked while walking outside, in what slowly turned into the storm of a century, for a long, long time.</p><p>Maren got angry as she wrong Elsa's clothes out as good as she could, before putting them in the washing machine, not caring that the fine sweater, which most likely cost more then she earned in two weeks should be probably cleaned by hand, because she knew whose fault it was that Elsa sat there, suffering, after walking for what could have been hours with nothing but this fucking, ridiculous expensive sweater to protect her from an ice-cold wind.</p><p>It was Christmas eve and like always Elsa had been expected to come to the family celebrations, a stiff and awkward gift exchange followed by a dinner that was full of fake compliments and probing questions when Elsa would finally marry, now that her younger sister had already, and on and on.<br/>Her love came from a rich background, her family living by a more than old fashioned bunch of beliefs and opinions.</p><p>Maren had never really liked most of Elsa's family. Her sister Anna and her husband Kristoff seemed very nice but her parents, Agnarr and Iduna, were very prideful people, unforgiving and strict. Not for the first time, Maren wondered what growing up with these ice-blocks for parents had felt like.<br/>But they were nothing, nothing against the grandfather.<br/>Runeard!<br/>It was rare that Maren hated a person with all her heart....to be honest, it was only him.<br/>He was cold, conniving, and just a mean asshole if Maren ever met one. Oh, how she wished she could just punch him in the face right now.<br/>And he would have deserved it!</p><p>But she had to be calm, had to be gentle with Elsa now. She did not need a raving, vengeful maniac but a calm shoulder to lean on and an open ear.</p><p>So Maren took a deep breath and grabbed a towel, her anger already melting away as she looked at Elsa's back. She still had not moved an inch and Maren wasn't even sure she had heard her enter.</p><p>„Elsa?“ she asked softly, yet Elsa's head jerked upwards like Maren had just had woken her from a deep slumber.</p><p>„Hey, it's just me. Hungry?“</p><p>Elsa just looked at her, almost like she was still dreaming only to almost jump out of the tube, clinging to Maren again, drenching her clothes.</p><p>Maren only wrapped the towel around her, holding her, offering her comfort and warmth at the same time.</p><p>„Want to tell me what happened?“ Maren asked, already sure that she had a pretty good guess.</p><p>Elsa seemed to catch herself again, taking a deep breath before saying: “I should. But I don't want to.“</p><p>Maren let her hand stroke softly over Elsa's partly covered back.</p><p>„Well, this calls for drastic measures then.“ Maren said softly, smiling as Elsa leaned back a little, looking at her with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Exactly 26 minutes later (Maren so not had stopped the time) the brunette found herself more than comfortable, snuggled close on her sofa, only the lights of her small Christmas tree, which she only had bought because Elsa loved that tradition, and some candles she had light shining in the darkness, and together with the turned on the heater, the howling of the wind outside and the woman in Maren's arms made for a very pleasant experience.<br/>And judging by the way Elsa leaned into her, her legs sprawled out leisurely, seemingly absorbing the warmth around her, she must have felt the same.<br/>Elsa looked so much better already, with fresh clothes on and a big mug of hot chocolate in her belly. Her cheeks were slightly pink, if from the warmth or the way Maren placed little kisses on her neck was hard to tell but the slight blush looked good with her early Christmas present.<br/>Purple just suited her and Elsa had said that this sweater was just as soft and cozy as the dark green one Elsa always had stolen when she spent the night in Maren's apartment.<br/>Not that Maren minded that Elsa wore her clothes, quite the opposite but she really liked this sweater in particular, and purple really, really suited Elsa. Not to mention that this one had the right size.</p><p>
  <em>'Ok, a trash bag would really suit Elsa but that is not the point.'</em>
</p><p>Gently Maren put her arms around her lover's middle, pulled her in close between her legs, Elsas's back against her front, her chin resting on Elsa's shoulder as she spoke softly: “What happened?“</p><p>For a second Elsa's shoulders tensed, before moving her head so it touched Maren's.<br/>One, two, three heartbeats passed by in comfortable silence, in were Maren did not pressure her to continue, waiting for her choice and ready to respect it.</p><p>„I-“ Elsa tried to speak, but she had to swallow as if her mouth was too dry.</p><p>„I have told my family about us.“</p><p>That was a surprise!</p><p>But Maren kept her head where it was trying not to move away so Elsa felt not discouraged or got any other wrong ideas that stopped her from continuing.</p><p>So far Maren had only appeared as Elsa's good friend to the rest of the Vinters.<br/>At first, she had been hurt that Elsa had lied as Iduna had appeared out of nowhere, almost catching them holding hands at a very casual dinner date but the way Iduna had spoken to her daughter had compelled Maren to play along.<br/>The older woman's voice had been so cold, almost distant like Elsa had done something disappointing just by having a little innocent fun with a friend.<br/>It was so far from the almost embarrassingly supportive way her own mother treated her, that Maren believed Elsa, as she later told her that there would be hell to pay if she outed herself as gay.</p><p>And so Maren had not pressured her, had agreed to play along, be mindful where they met up, and swallowed that she could not spend any holiday with Elsa in the way she wanted, giving her space, giving her time, even accompanying her to a big charity event, where Elsa had held a speech, where Maren, possing as the good friend again, met the rest of the Vinter's and finding them, with the exception of Anna and Kristoff, cold as ice.</p><p>Yet lately it had looked like Elsa wanted to try and be honest with her family.<br/>Maren suspected that it had something to do that she had introduced Elsa to not only all of her friends by now, but also her family, who might be totally batty but a very accepting and friendly bunch.<br/>And the one time she had caught Elsa on the porch of her parent's house talking to her brother Ryder, who was a councilor and helped people in this kind of situation for a living, was a big indicator too.<br/>But Maren had not expected Elsa to just blurt it all out to a totally unprepared family on Christmas eve.<br/>And as Elsa spoke, the whole story flooding out of her, she realized neither had Elsa!</p><p>„ I don't know what has gotten into me! Grandfather was just so mean, again, talking bad about Kristoff, while he sat right there and about the lack of children to continue the family name and that I got too old for almost all good men that were available, and mother and father said nothing! Just sat there like they were agreeing, Maren! Like they agreed and I just...I thought of how nice the gatherings with your family were and I just wanted to shove it in their faces that with all their money I rather sit on goods now how old couch and listen to your father's fishing stories over and over again. And I just did that.“</p><p>„You did what?“</p><p>This was getting good!</p><p>„I said 'I sat on a couch that probably could give me the plague, listening to stories of a very passionate fisher and I loved it more than this stiff horror show, disguising itself as a family dinner.“ Elsa continued, voice a little higher than usual, looking like she could not believe what she was saying herself.</p><p>Maren's eyes grew wider, a weird pride swelling in her chest as she heard how her girlfriend had stood up to her family. She could not believe what she was hearing either. She almost broke out into laughter.<br/>The couch in question was indeed very old and should have been replaced long before Maren's birth. The old thing was a thorn in her mother's eye but her father loved it so much, claiming that no king ever sat better than he did on his favorite spot on this couch. After making this fact clear to his wife, he would wave Elsa, whom he really started to like, over, offer her a seat and tell his stories of brave fights with huge pikes and strong carps, Maren knew by heart already.</p><p>„And then I stood up, called my grandfather a cold-hearted soul-sucking monster, who had already succeeded to kill any love my parents might have felt in their hearts at one point and was now trying to do the same to Anna and me. And then...,“</p><p>Here Elsa blushed so madly that Maren almost could feel the heat coming off her in waves, even though she swore to herself to not push Elsa she could not help but ask: “What did you do?“</p><p>Elsa took a deep shuddering breath, bracing herself before turning before speaking: "I said -' Remember Maren, the one from the Save-the-wild-reindeer gala? I am so happy all of you shock her hands because these are the same hands that......hold me!<br/>And then I ran out of the house, I just could not stay a second longer. I forgot my coat and the car keys and the phone were in the pocket...I just could not go back inside,“ her voice got tight there and Maren could almost feel her turmoil, the thought of Elsa out there in the storm, badly under-dressed for this kind of weather, lost and alone, almost unbearable.</p><p>„Hey, it's fine now. You did the right thing. Just go into a restaurant or a store that has still open and call me the next time, ok? You should know my number by now when you think how often you have called me for all kinds of reasons.“ she said, wiggling her eyebrows in the way she knew would make Elsa smile and this time was no exception.</p><p>„Oh, I really hope I have not to do<strong> that</strong> every time I am coming out to someone!“</p><p>Maren chuckled at that: “I think you got through the worst already. It can only go up from here.“</p><p>„I am not so sure about that..“</p><p>„What do you mean?“</p><p>„I was really, really...upfront with my grandfather and he does not like this kind of thing. He is a powerful man Maren! I am afraid of what he can do to harm you. He is not above to ruin you just to get to me.“</p><p>While Elsa had spoken she had turned in Maren's embrace, touching her face with one hand, her blue eyes full of worry of what her little outburst would cost them both.</p><p>Maren did not shy from her intense stare, thinking of her small business as a carpenter that slowly gained traction, her smile not as wide as before but no less honest.</p><p>„Don't worry.“ she said with conviction, kissing Elsa on her forehead.</p><p>„Your grandfather is not the only one with connections!“</p><p>Elsa raised an eyebrow at her.</p><p>„I am Northuldra! We look out for each other. I will always find work at home.“</p><p>„Oh, is that so? And what about me? Should I just come along with you? Is that your plan?“ Elsa asked, her playfulness shining through again.</p><p>„Sure! Not to forget when I take you with me, I make a real honest to the goods forest-lesbian out of you, that runs barefoot through the woods and is one with the spirits or something like that. Your grandfather's head explodes and we are free again! Problem solved.“</p><p>Elsa laughed, loud and true, the sound music to Maren's ears but she could not help but ask her next question: „So, you said ' the hands that <em>hold me</em>'?“</p><p>"Something like that," Elsa admitted shyly.</p><p>Now it was Maren's turn to laugh, while the blond blushed so deeply that Maren could feel the heat on the other's woman's skin. She looked so cute as she hid her face behind her pale hands, the shade of red that Maren could see peeking through between long and slender fingers utterly adorable and enticing at the same time.</p><p>„You are evil!“ Elsa said, her voice slightly muffled from her hands.</p><p>„You love me.“ Maren said a smug smile on her face.</p><p>There was a short pause before Elsa answered, her hands still on her face as she spoke softly.</p><p>„I do.“</p><p>Two words that send Maren's heart soaring.</p><p> </p><p>They had talked a little longer, laughing and teasing, and as Maren had got up to get Elsa a tea she found the blond fast asleep upon her return.<br/>Gently she covered Elsa with a blanket and then texted her brother that knew a guy, that knew another guy that knew Kristoff, Anna's husband, asking him if he could contact said Kristoff so Anna knew that her sister had not frozen to death in the storm, but was safe and sound, dreaming on Maren's couch, a smile on her face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>